guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Koyashi
Welcome to GuildWiki, Koyashi! --Jamie 09:05, 23 May 2006 (CDT) :Thank you. Koyashi 09:08, 23 May 2006 (CDT) ようこそ、コヤシさん! コヤシさんの立派な英語使いかたを見て、レベルは中級だけだとは信じられません。英語を母語としている人もほとんどコヤシさんのように文法的に正しい使い方をしないと思います。 ぜひ、よろしくお願いしま〜す。— Stabber ✍ 17:18, 27 May 2006 (CDT) :あぁ、いや、そうじゃないです。全然。使い分けのわからないことと言えば山ほどあって、また中級レベルに過ぎないです。 こちらこそ宜しくお願いします。Koyashi 18:59, 27 May 2006 (CDT) Hey.Although a color is pink, it is wrong about the form of the glove of Image:Armor R Tyrian F Undye Full.jpg. Heads up There was a brief discussion of your skill updates last night on Talk:Game updates#FUTURE Updates. Just FYI. — Stabber ✍ 10:36, 1 June 2006 (CDT) :Thanks for pointing me to it. I have explained my position there. Koyashi 10:46, 1 June 2006 (CDT) Proof that User:Koyashi is a sockpuppet of User:Stabber # The first registered edit of Koyashi is on 23 May. It is to the talk page of User:Stabbot. A new user is unlikely to have known of this bot just out of the blue. Incidentally, this was during one of Stabber's "leaving the wiki forever" episodes; in this case, after the incident that went to arbitration. # This pair of edits: 1 and 2. Stabber made no edits to Signet of Strength on June 1. In fact, Stabber has not edited the article at all. # The discussion on Category talk:Users/Language/jaw-2 where Koyashi and Stabber seem to be in deep agreement. F G 15:39, 18 June 2006 (CDT) :Approved based on point number 2 (Stabber saying she edited the article the previous day) when in fact it was Koyashi as seen here. --Karlos 16:27, 18 June 2006 (CDT) ::You may wish to look at the first point, Karlos. A new user may have seen Stabbot's edits on Recent Changes at some point, and tried to use the scripts in another area. When that failed, the user would logically go to that bot's usertalk. The third point is irrelevant. This only leaves the second point. While I'm undecided on this matter (or whether I even care about it), I know that I've thought I'd changed something on the wiki and later found out I hadn't, just before commenting on it. Ancedotal evidence, eh. - Greven 04:29, 19 June 2006 (CDT) ::Additionally, while I at first considered the third point irrelevant, I now believe it to to oppose the idea that Koyashi and Stabber are one and the same. There was no strong agreement, and infact minor disagreement. Stabber only posted there once, the initial start of that talk page. Then Koyashi came and said that's ok but this is better, whereupon PanSola and Koyashi had a light discussion over things. The most damning evidence may be the second point, but both of the other points that F G raises do not support his accusation. - Greven 14:58, 19 June 2006 (CDT) :::I never considered point 1 and point 3 to be of much value. Point 2 is very damning though. Stabber's explanation does not alleviate my conviction on this matter. However, I would like us to stop discussing this issue retroactively and honor PanSola's request. Let's settle on where we want to go with this new Sockpuppetry issue, then enforce it on this situation and others that may arise. --Karlos 15:05, 19 June 2006 (CDT) ::::Greven, I don't think a new user would have seen Stabbot's edits in recent changes if this occured after Stabbot was registered as a bot, as those are hidden by default in recent changes. --Rainith 15:28, 19 June 2006 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 16:37, December 1, 2010 (UTC)